


Math Lesson

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Mathematics, School, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Soren gets a math lesson and help from his sister.Oneshot/drabble





	Math Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420038) by happytraptrash. 



Soren was doing a math problem on the chalkboard for whatever reason. He was in a classroom too for the record. The question on the board right now said '1+1=x' and he had to find out what the x was. 

Soren glanced behind him. His sister Claudia was there.

She held up a sign that said:

"How many sons does the king have?"

Soren's eyes lit up. And then he wrote: 

'1+1=1'.

He was a dumbass. 


End file.
